The present invention is related to the art of handling, and specifically in one instance of providing a system for holding, a hollow glass member in a specific location relative to the central axis of the article so that other parts may be joined to or associated with the glass article. Frequently, it is necessary to hold the central-most element of a solar collector made of glass tubing in a manner that does not mar the external coating and permit the accurate but rapid telescoping of a larger diameter tube over the central one. When assembly of two or more tubes is to take place, the accurate placement of the center or "core" tube is essential for the assembly to be accomplished without the skill of a precision mechanic. Time also is a serious cost factor in any assembly operation and when an article of fairly complex nature as a solar collector can be produced with unskilled labor at a fairly fast rate the cost is such that the solar collector may be competitive with other sources of energy.
Another aspect of the present invention involves the transporting of glass containers by the use of an internal, neck-engaging chuck. The use of chucks for transporting containers has seen wide-spread use, particularly in the holding of containers through after-processing equipment, such as spray decorating or treating for purposes of rendering the container scratch-resistant. The use of chucks to hold containers by their necks is a desirable feature of many case packers and unpackers. The chuck should be positive in its gripping action and be made, from a material and construction standpoint, such that it has extended life and does not produce defects in the glassware.